


The Second Chance.

by pararanch



Series: Chances Are [2]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV), เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Childhood Sweethearts, Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Modern Royalty, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pararanch/pseuds/pararanch
Summary: Set in the same universe of Chances Are. It’s been five years since Zee Pruk last seeing the outside world, and honestly he didn’t know what to expect. He was blessed enough that he got lesser time in the prison rather than his parents. Even if he had to do one year of social work in the local orphanage, he never expected that he would be meeting Saint Suppapong, the Palace Staff that was always avoided him and always resisted to his charm ever since the Palace days.Should he be blessed with the appearance of his cutest niece — the daughter of the Jongcheveevat family — to be playing cupid for his chase for Saint? However, of course the wife of the household just had to be the ever so protective friend of Saint, protecting him from his player cousin-in-law.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Zee Pruk Panich/Saint Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana
Series: Chances Are [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951645
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	The Second Chance.

It’s been five years since he last seeing the outside world, and honestly he didn’t know what to expect. He was blessed enough that he got lesser time in the prison rather than his parents because after all, he didn’t really involved with political job back then, because he never really involved with corruption and nepotism that people heavily accused his family to do so, though he never denied that he spent most of that money for his lifestyle because his dad give it to him, anyway. He wondered if there was a positive side to his messed up life and the fact that he never settled for a job in politics, or else he would still be on the prison with his mother and father. He took a step into an office building where the security guard asked him to go, though he already have an idea of whose office this was.

“Ah, Zee, please take a seat,” His cousin asked him right after Mew’s secretary asked him to went into the room.

The younger cousin were silently taking a view at his cousin’s office surroundings, which filled with minimalist and cold interior just like another government office. He was not someone that would be following the latest news either, however given that his family used to be the center of attention, he ended up knowing about everything, anyways, so at least he knew that as for now his oldest cousin is the strategist to the current President for the past 4 years, which coincidently was the previous Prime Minister.

“I’m not sure if you notice your current surroundings as for now, Zee, but we’re currently busy for the Presidential campaign for next year’s election...”

“Huh, so it’s already time for changing for the next president, eh.”

“Were the 5 years you have spent in the cell breeze like a wind or what? There’s already a lot happening in real world, nong.”

Zee just simply shrugged his shoulder, “Well, it was certainly not feels like vacation, though.” Which only makes the older one trying hard not to rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure that you were confused on what to do after you went out from the prison, right?”

“Well, I do, especially when I learnt that they restricted my passport at least until next year....”

“My dearest cousin, you do realized that you have to finish your social work first for one year before you could act like regular citizen, right...,” Mew mumbled nonchalantly while busy signing some documents, still with his prescribed glasses.

“Well...”

“As your cousin by blood, I really hope that you would change for real, Zee, especially now that you were already given second chance.” He removes his glasses and put it on top of his table. “You must be know that me and Tay could give you any kind of job that you want, however, you have to be seriously committed with your job this time, Zee. We have reputation to hold. _And just freaking remember that you’re no longer at your 20s_... I’m not even your parents, but since you parents wouldn’t even say this to you, _just freaking grow up, man_.”

“ _Dearest cousin_ , how come you’ve becoming this cruel to me, I'm just getting my freedom after 5 freaking years.”

“Do you forget that it’s because of your own fault? It’s the reality, Zee. Just be grateful that your prison time aren’t as long as your parents.”

Zee just rolled his eyes and sighed at his cousin that apparently hold so much power towards his life at the moment.

His conversation with his cousin of course leads him towards his first day of social work where he had to work at the local orphanage. He rarely do charity events, and even if he did, he mostly did it with his parents, _because, duh, the obligation of Royal family members_. It was just fortunate that even with his messed up life, he has soft spot for kids, so he guess, this day wouldn’t turn out to be that bad, isn’t it?

When he asked by the orphanage staff to put some of the cardboard boxes filled with toys, given by some people who made their merits yesterday into the storage room, he was startled because it turned out that the person that he helped in the storage room was someone familiar from the Palace. The ever so beautiful person that he helped only smile gratefully at him for helping him to put the cardboard boxes and fleeing outside the storage room, not even noticing who the hell he was, which of course, hurting Zee Pruk’s pride, especially given that he used to be a Crown Prince for most of his life.

It helped that his next job at the orphanage, where he asked to prepared the kids’ meal, the detailed task indeed helped him to forget unnecessary things as he silently focusing on scooping the rice on each of metal lunchbox plates, and plating papaya salad and other colorful side dishes carefully. He might not have the ability to cook, however, he enjoy assembling things. Well, he used to very fond of meticulous toys during his childhood, like for example, assembling puzzle or gundam pieces. Therefore he went into his own reverie until he realized that everything was finished and he needed to move towards his next task to give story telling for the kids before they had their lunches.

When he already forget about this particular person, it irked him that the person that were currently giving the story telling to the pre-school age children in one of the room was still that person. Instead of asked him to change the shift for the story telling job, he just silently watching him telling the story about Hansel and Gretel with cute puppets for the unfortunate kids. Why he never give Zee a damn ever since his days at the Dusit Palace was and still his biggest question until now. Nevertheless, no matter how much the younger one irked him, he couldn’t deny that he was and still is, such a beauty.

When he realized that the clock already ticking for lunch time and the one that was giving story telling already telling the kids to move to the dining room to have lunch, he asked Zee with a confused and naive smile, “I’m sorry that I had to make you wait, were you asked by the staff to call so that the kids would move for lunch?” Of course the taller one just stood by the door with dumbfounded face, which makes the younger one asked him again with soft voice. _“Hello?”_

“Ah, yes, please move into the dining room,” He said quickly after he snapped back to the world.

“It’s always exciting to meet someone new,” The younger one told him with cheerful voice on their way into the dining room. “Have someone told you that you really looked alike with the previous Crown Prince before Prince Suppasit?”

_Damn, how to told him that for someone with this brain and beauty, sometimes he just way too clueless —_

“Khun Suppapong, I’m not Prince Pruk’s look alike.”

That simple statement of course leave the other one flabbergasted.

“I—I’m— I’m terribly sorry, Your Highness... I thought you were still at—“

“It’s understandable, Mew never wanted the media to spread the news that I already have my freedom,” He snorted darkly. “Because, I still need to dedicated myself to do social works until next year...” He mumbled more to himself.

The younger one, still feel confused with all of the sudden situation just awkwardly making his exit, “Hmm... I see, Your Highness, well, I have to go finish my work...”

“What work? We all going to have lunch before we need to do other task. You’ve wanted to runaway from me, aren’t you?”

The other just give him a tight lip smile when the orphanage’s coordinator calling for their ways. “Saint, could you help me for a sec?” He then just give Zee a Wai before he move towards the coordinator’s office.

_Huh, so is Saint is his new nickname or something?_

It irks him how Khun Suppapong never give him much attention ever since the day where he was still a Crown Prince, in fact he always tend to avoid him like this. Even if Zee bring different girls to the Inner Court, he just give him nonchalant look, not secretly side eyeing him like most of the Palace staffs. He even catches him off guard for a few times when Zee climb off of the secret passage of the Palace’s back doors because he went home passed through the curfew. Instead of telling the other staffs for his misbehavior, he still had that same straight face and just walking to through the other side of Palace as if he didn’t witness his misbehavior at all. And now when he never expect that they would be meeting in the orphanage where he had to spent some time for his social work here... it reminded him a lot of those days, the days where he ignored him without any care at all.

“Saint, what’s wrong? Why you are much more quite today?”

He snapped to the voice of Gulf’s. _Oh right_. He just giving the weekly etiquette lesson to Tantawan — the adopted daughter of the previous Crown Prince and his spouse for the past 3 years. Gulf insisted that she had to took etiquette lesson as soon as possible because it will be easier to build children’s behavior from the early age. Though they are no longer a part of royal family, they are still important people in the nation anyway, and they were expected to attended a lot of important events given that Mew still has important roles in the government. Gulf himself were busy being an activist for some concerning issues regarding people with in needs and lower income in Thai. Therefore, it was expected for their daughter to attend her parents' schedules and events sooner or later.

Saint Suppapong, being the etiquette teacher for years in the Palace, of course already get used to teaching young children back then. However, instead of the strict way of teaching in the Palace, he give Tantawan a much fun and playful lesson. Since in the modern age, they no longer have to super strict etiquette according to Palace rules, anyway. And he always love kids, so it’s not really a burden for him to teach her.

“Ah, nothing, Phi. Sorry that I’m not paying attention to what you said earlier,” He smiled politely. Ever since the monarch system was no longer exist, he and Gulf grow even more closer as friends, so that he could simply called him _‘Phi’_ instead of _‘Your Highness’_ like back in the day. He also asked Gulf to simply call him _‘Saint’_ , his nickname that he took ever since he no longer a part of the Palace staffs, because he deemed that _‘Khun Suppapong’_ is very hard to pronounce for daily basis for normal citizens.

 _“Please_ , I could see that you’re different than usual,” The older from the two talking to him worriedly. “Were you tired because of your Master thesis? Or your work has been so hectic lately? Do you want some help? Maybe I could ask P’Mew to help for your research... He must have a lot of connection to help you...”

“It’s really okay, Phi,” He took his tea that was prepared for him earlier, because they always have a tea time together right after he teach Tantawan. Speaking of her... the cutest daughter of the household just run excitedly at him with her cutest pigtails. _“Khun Saint!!! Khun Saint!!!”_ She jumped to his lap cheerfully.

“What’s wrong, Tantawan?” He swept through her bangs. She really reflected the name that Tay Tawan gave to her. Since P'Mew always told his spouse that P'Gulf always reminded him of sunflower, he gives the idea to the Jongcheveevat family to give their adopted baby girl _‘Tantawan’_ as her name, Thai for ‘sunflower’. _“You guys will also reminded of me when you called her,”_ The cousin of the family snickered because since _‘Tawan’_ means _‘Sun’_ , it always be a part of her name. Nevertheless, both of the parents really like the idea, though. The idea of having a sunflower that would never get wilted in the household is very wonderful for them. True to her name, the baby girl always brighten up the Jongcheveevat household.

The etiquette teacher suddenly hear someone walking down through the stairs and grumbled lightly, _“Tantawan... Why you asked me to come to the dining room...”_

“Ah, P’Zee, you’re still here? I thought you already come home after the breakfast,” Gulf asked as he sipped through his tea.

“Your daughter right here forbid me to come back... She said that there’s something that I should see first...,” The older one just rolled his eyes as he ruffled through Tantawan’s hair before he realized that his niece currently sitting on Saint’s lap. _Oh_.

“Ah, yes, Phi, you might not know him, he was the one that helped me a lot on the Palace, and now he’s currently teaching for Tantawan’s etiquette lesson—”

 _“Yeah, I know, Khun Suppapong, right?”_ Zee cut through his cousin-in-law and saw through Khun Suppapong’s eyes, which makes the other coughed lightly and avoid his stares.

“Ah, P’Gulf, I forget that I have another appointment right after... I need to discuss thesis research with my professor...,” Saint said awkwardly as he stand up and put Tantawan’s feet on the floor as well.

“This sudden?!?! I though that you will be back at 2pm like usual... Our family chauffeur was still in P’Mew’s office...”

“It’s okay, Phi, I could totally go to the university by myself,” Saint trying hard to smile cheerfully.

“Saint... I already told you from the start that we would taking care of your transportation for Tantawan’s lesson... Now I’m feeling guilty because you have to going back by yourself... Let me call for taxi, okay?” Gulf insisted.

“It’s really okay, Phi. There’s a bus stop near your house, it would probably only take 30 minutes to the university—“

“How about I’m taking you to the university? I have to come back home, anyway,”

“Really, Phi?! Would be totally okay?” Gulf clapped his hand, as if his cousin-in-law have the brightest idea in the world. _(Which of course followed by his daughter that following him by clapping her hands excitedly)_

“It’s totally okay,” Zee brings up his niece on his arm. “The university have the same way to my place, anyway.”

“How about it, Saint? I think it will be better if you go with P’Zee rather than with bus... It will be much faster,”

Despite how much Saint want to decline, he knows that once Gulf insisted on some things, he just had to get what he wanted. Especially when his daughter continue to clapping excitedly at Zee’s arm. Trying hard to pester the tight smile as much as he could, he only nodded in surrender.

As they were saying goodbye to the cutest baby girl Tantawan, Zee drove the younger one to the university in silence for the first minutes, and Saint intended to keep things like that until they reached the university. But of course his wishes ended up only as mere wishes, after all.

“So, now people are calling you _‘Saint’_?” The older one asked him as he still had his eyes focusing on the road.

“Uhh, yes, Your Highness, because I deem that ' _Khun Suppapong'_ is difficult to pronounce for daily basis for regular citizens...”

“I think it’s nice, though, _‘Saint’_.”

“Uhh, thank you, Your Highness,” He replied awkwardly.

“So, you’re taking higher education now?”

The younger one hummed, “Yes, Your Highness. It’s my last year in my post-graduate studies... I took it along with my job as Historical Teacher in the same uni.”

“Wow, you’re so busy, indeed. So, on top of your schedules, you also taught Tantawan and have time to spent your weekend at orphanage as well?”

“Uhh.. right, Your Highness. Well, as for Tantawan... I initially stopped to teach etiquette lesson during my free time because lately I have no time left because of my research. However, because it’s P’Gulf’s daughter... I definitely need to make time for her,”

Zee nodded understandingly, “So, you’re no longer live in the Dusit Palace?”

“No, Your Highness, all of the Palace’s building were reformed and repurposed for the current Government’s needs as well as tourism spot...”

“Ah yes, actually, P’Mew told me that as well. But, I thought they will keep some of the buildings for the staff.”

“We were given a special complex for the ex-Palace staffs for our residence... So we’re not being abandoned by the Government at all...” Saint said slowly, and then he realized that it’s already near the university gate, and Zee’s car had slowing down.

“So, where are you live as for now?”

The younger one just sighed and went out of the car directly when the car had stopped, “Thank you for the ride, Your Highness.”

Right before he closed the door, the older one grabbed through his left hand, “Next time we see each other, just call me _‘Phi’,_ I’m no longer a Crown Prince, after all.”

Saint just give him a tight smile, so that the older one would release his arm, before he closed the door and finally rolled his eyes through the university gate.

Saint really hates the fact that the older one always, and never stop trying to steal his attention. No matter how he seemed to appear as innocent and naive person, of course he’s not that stupid to never realized that the previous Crown Prince romantically interested in him. And of course, he’s not stupid enough to believe in some stupid fairytale of forbidden relationship of the Palace’s staff and the Prince, and especially when he knew that he only see him as one of his endless conquest, anyway.

Having a pretty face ever since he was born, he already get used to cat calling and being disturbed by people outside the Palace. However, because he had to hold Palace’s reputation, and he had to watch for his own attitude at all time, he patiently ignored all of them until at one point at his age of 12, when he forgot his book on his class and had to comeback to the Palace alone from school, without the other staff’s children, he got trapped by bullies in the secluded part of the Palace’s back door. When he nearly cried because he literally didn’t know how to get out from that situation, suddenly the Crown Prince that was still on his High School self appeared. He helped him and barked to the bullies for having a mess at his Palace. After he asked if Saint was okay, it turned out that he want to jumped through the secret passage of the back door of the Palace because he wanted to bring his girlfriends into the Palace. _Of course_ , what he could expect from the player Crown Prince.

From that day forward, he just wished that the Crown Prince by the name Zee Pruk would leave him alone instead of targeting him as one of his endless conquest. _Because, he literally could choose anyone in the world, so why it must be him?_

The ever so pretty boy with short dark ashy grey hair just sighed dejectedly when he realized that he saw the ex-Crown Prince again at the orphanage. _Really?!_ When he wanted to dedicated his personal time for charity... he just had to face this person again. _When will Zee Pruk end his social work so that Saint could spend his charity time peacefully by himself, though..._

“P’Saint could you help me, please?” One of the orphanage staff that always work closely with him, suddenly asked for him before Zee could say hi to him. He thanked all the angels from the heaven. He then help the staff that was a few years younger than him to sew some of the puppet dolls that will be used for the story telling later in the afternoon.

He actually really comfortable with Nong Perth. Even if they have some casual flings back then, they realized that they were not meant for each other as the younger one prefer to be with the girls whilst Saint... just being Saint. He would never judge other people’s sexuality preferences. It’s just for him personally he see the person more than the gender. Therefore it really never bother him if someone from any kind of background and gender would hitted on him. Well, Perth have had his experimental days back then, and now he think of him as a really close younger brother that he would gladly help every time he needed to.

When they had to move to another task of work right after, the younger one asked him if he wanted to have a cup of coffee with him right after the charity work, and Saint gladly accepted the offers not realizing a certain person had been listening to them... _Right_. He choose to ignored Zee as he walking through he kitchen to prepare lunches for the kids.

“Who was that?”

“None of your business, Your Highness,”

“I told you to call me _‘Phi_ ’”

 _“_ Right _— none of your business, Phi,”_

“Was that your boyfriend?”

Saint rolled his eyes and he closed the kitchen door right in front of Zee’s face before he could enter it.

Of course, the chase didn’t only happened at the orphanage. Zee literally always following him every time he had to teach Tantawan. It’s such an unfortunate thing that he couldn’t snapped at the older one like, _at all_ , at the Jongcheveevat’s household because Saint respected Gulf and Mew a lot. And he really didn’t need the entire world to watch this stupid pursuit because it won’t going to happen, anyway. However, of course nothing would leave the Gulf Kanawut’s sharp eyes. He’s been watching them silently, but he snapped to his cousin-in-law directly when one day Saint had to cancelled the class because he had to meet his professor right at the same time, but Zee already come to his house anyway.

_“P’Zee, I’m asking for you seriously, are you pursuing for Saint or something?”_

“Love... calm down...,” Mew said while reading through his newspaper.

“I’m sorry P’Zee but literally everyone in the world know about your reputation, therefore if you only see Saint as your conquest, could you please stop doing that?! He literally was the one that helped me the most at the Palace back then... If it were not for him, I wouldn’t be sane enough to live at that very strict place.... _If I would be seeing you breaking his heart in the future—_ “ Gulf intimidatingly scratches through the wooden table in front of them.

“Nong, calm down...” His cousin-in-law replied to him lightly.

_“Don’t ‘nong’ me!!!! How I fucking be calm down right now?!”_

“My love, please don’t curse, we don’t want Tantawan to hear it, right?” Mew said calmly as he closed down the newspaper and folded it neatly.

_“P’Mew—,”_

Mew just sighed and quietly fold his arm on top of his chest, “Honestly, knowing him since birth, it’s a breaking record for him, the fact that he haven’t been going on with different girls each day...”

“P’Mew, it’s because he had to watch for his attitude because he still had to finish his social work before he completely has his freedom!!”

“Honestly, Gulf, let them be. Saint already an adult. He could taking care of himself really well. He must be know how to make the best decision for himself. He also lives at the Palace for all of his live. Or course he would know Zee’s reputation as a player. If he was easy enough to be captured by Zee’s charm... Saint already ended up as one of his thousands of exes back then.”

 _“Wow, my dearest cousin, thank you for your considerations,”_ Zee said sarcastically.

Mew just chuckled lightly, “Am I wrong, though? All of the media, both digitally and the printed one, literally all of them, have your records as player of the nation, of how much you enjoy your freedom back then, _dearest cousin_.” Which only makes the younger cousin rolled his eyes because he could not denied the truth.

“Whatever, P’Zee, until I see you break Saint’s heart— _I demand you to never stepped at this household again!!!”_ Gulf snapped back at his cousin-in-law.

“Gulf, my love, calm down, please?” He smiled and massaging his spouse’s shoulder to release his tense. “We don’t want Tantawan to be hearing all of these, aren’t we?” He kissed his spouse’s cheeks, which of course didn’t affect his anger at his cousin-in-law at all.

Saint was really glad that finally he could teach Tantawan peacefully, since there are no sight of the sharp face of Zee Pruk Panich at all at Jongcheveevat maison. He was cheerfully teaching Tantawan that was currently wearing a super cute dusty pink ruffled dress and she styled her hair in natural loose curled hair today. It was a blessing that her grandma and aunty never stopped buying her the cutest clothings because should they let P’Gulf to styled his daughter on his own, this cute baby girl would end up in basic t-shirt and onesies. Hence the reason why his husband, with his sharp eyes in fashion sense ever since he was young, never stopped to hire professional stylist for their family even though they are no longer royals. Let’s just say that he never trusted his own spouse when it comes to fashion and personal style. Not that Saint could judge because he knew that Mew’s decision for the family is the best one since every public’s eyes are always watching their family carefully as a center of attention.

Saint give the little sunflower her basic table manner lesson today. When he taught her which one of the utensils that should she take first, suddenly she asked him in the bubbliest tone curiously, “Khun Phi, Khun Phi, were you and Uncle Zee boyfriends?”

No matter how this particular question irked him, he never had the heart to snapped at her because she asked him with her sparkling eyes with pure curiosity. _Sigh, kids these days_. “I’m not really sure, about it, Tantawan, since there are other person who currently hitting at me.” He replied patiently at the baby girl. Not that he lied though, given with his good looks, in normal days at least 2-3 people would be hitting on him.

 _“Whattt??”_ Suddenly Tantawan give him her pleading voice with pure sadness. “So Khun Phi wouldn’t be with Uncle Zee???? I think both of you are very suitable with each other...” She said it with big puppy eyes at him. _Okay_ , apparently she’s very disappointed with the cold hard truth. “I— I’m already dreaming that Khun Phi and Uncle Zee would me joining me, Papa, and Daddy for our vacation in the future.”

 _Oh My God_ , kids with their imaginations. Saint sighed silently deepest in his heart. Saint just patiently asked her to focus back on their lesson so that they could have her favorite chocolate cake later after the lesson, which he glad worked on her because he couldn’t afford to talk any further regarding a certain Prince because he’s freaking tired and his life doesn’t revolved around that problem only.

Underneath this frustrating cycle of this push-pull dance that was already happening for nearly 4 months, Saint was still persisted with his own beliefs of not to build further relationship with the older one, which of course frustrated Zee, especially with his high pride since no one could resist his charm before. Not every single person other than this particular pretty boy that always avoiding him ever since they were still at the Palace.

However, despite the annoying pursue, Saint think at least the older one would respect his boundaries and personal life. One weekend, he give tutor to Perth after their shift at the orphanage at one local coffee shop nearby and also talk about their personal life, what happened recently with their love life and all. When Perth told him that maybe he will be asking his girlfriend to move in with him after she graduate from university, it pained the older one since he haven’t got someone to settled with, while Perth, although with his younger age seems like already in a committed relationship with his girlfriend.

He unconsciously told the younger one, with his raw emotion that he never told anyone before, _why he always ended up comparing everyone that pursuing him with his stupid first love at his age of 10?_ Deep inside, he knew that it won’t going to happen. Even if his first love wasn’t a player, they have different status in life to begin with. At the end of the day, he would still be a royalty and he’s just no one. He unknowingly shed a tear when he told all of these things to the younger one, and it shocked him that suddenly someone barging off through the coffee shop and punched Perth on the face.

_What on earth._

Everything went so fast and Saint desperately asked that someone that turned out to be Zee to stopped punching the younger one. _“What are you doing, Phi????! Please stop?!?!?!”_ At that point they were no longer cares that they were being watched by the whole coffee shop. It was fortunate enough that they were the regulars at that coffee shop and they already personally know the owner of the cafè so that they would intervene their fight instead of kicking them out of the cafè. Suddenly Zee pulled him outside the coffee shop, while Saint worriedly looking back at Perth, but the older one pulled him and asked him to went inside his car and Saint just silently obeying him, afraid that he would punch Perth even worse.

_“Why do you apologize to him?!”_ Zee angrily punch through his steering wheel. “He’s the one that making you cry!! It’s his fault, I should’ve punch him even more harder!!!”

“ _Phi—_ Please stop, it’s not even his fault at all.”

“So, why were you shed a tear earlier?! It’s because of him, isn’t it?!”

Saint closed his eyes and trying to take a deep breath before he asked the older one with serious tone. _“Phi— if I surrender to you and giving you the consent to sleep with me, would you stopped doing these whole things afterwards?”_

The older one just stared at him with mouth agape, never expected that he would be asking him such question.

Seeing the older one have no intention of replying him with actual words in near future, the younger one take another deep breaths before he moves forward and kissed the older one on the lips, with tongue and all, hoping that everything would end soon right after this. Hoping that he would get his peaceful life back after this. When the older one finally reciprocated the kisses, and move to give fleeting kisses to his neck after a long minutes, Saint unknowingly shed another tear with and sighed tiredly.

“Why are you still crying?” The older one asked him worryingly, trying to erase the tears from the pretty face that he already chased for years.

 _“I’m sorry, Phi— I don’t think that I could do this,”_ He tearfully pushed back Zee with his hands and quickly running out off of the car.

_“Saint... please tell me if something is wrong?_ I really want to help you with your problems...” Gulf worriedly asking the younger one since he realized that Saint’s mind already messed up from early in the morning ever since he taught his daughter. “You used to help me a lot back in Palace... so please, this is my turn to repay all of your good deeds to me back then?”

When the younger one still haven’t replied to him, he slowly reaching out for his hands and touch it reassuringly, _“It must be P’Zee’s fault isn’t it?! I already told him not to disturb you!!! Damn, Zee Pruk Panich!!!”_

Gulf’s swearing voice finally got Saint’s attention and the younger one just smiling at him tiredly. “It’s okay, P’Gulf... I don’t know... I just feel tired, I guess?” He sighed dejectedly. When he see that Gulf nodded at him understandingly, he continue to speak what’s been bothering his mind for a while, “Well, I— I sometimes asking myself, why should’ve I involved with someone that way out of my reach... no matter how much I’m interested at him, no matter how much he changes... We’re really far from suitable for each other given with our different status, Phi...”

“Saint... there is no such impossible thing in this world, right? Who would’ve knew that I would ended up with political activist and Crown Prince Mew Suppasit? I’ve never imagine about that, not even in my wildest dreams... Nevertheless, life happened, right? We’ll never know of what God has been planning for us...” Gulf softly touch the younger’s soft hands reassuringly. “However, aside of those things, are you sure with your own feelings, Saint? You know how much of a bastard my cousin-in-law, right? Are you really sure? Even if my husband said that his cousin already change for the good, I’ve never believe on him—,”

“Phi,” The shorter one of the two sighed dejectedly. “If heart could choose wisely— sometimes I also asked myself, why should’ve I choose something that are not making any sense when there are a lot of much more realistic options out there...”

Gulf continue to hold his hand in reassuring way, especially when the younger one unconsciously shed a rare tear that Gulf haven’t seen before. Khun Suppapong always be the bubbliest one in the Palace, and no matter how hard and strict Palace life was, he never complained about it, and instead becoming everyone’s source of happiness. The wife of the household took a heavy breath before he shouted with the loudest voice which surprised the younger one, _“P’Zee!!!! Fine, I will give you one last chance to talk with him!!!!”_

When the older one appeared with his daughter from upstairs, Gulf calling for Tantawan and closed her ears tightly so she wouldn’t hear him cursed at her uncle. _“I swear to God, P’Zee, If I saw you making him crying once again—,”_ He stared intimidatingly at his cousin-in-law and giving him a slashed on the neck movement as if his scream and stares weren’t enough to scare him off.

Saint were totally surprised with the turned out of the event. With bulging eyes, he initially also want to runaway when he saw P’Gulf went upstairs with Tantawan. However, Zee were fast enough to held him back and kneeling in front of him, begging for forgiveness while he peppering Saint’s back of hands with kisses.

“I’m sorry for what I’ve done to you, Saint. Maybe I always breaking your heart with my foolishness back then... I’m really sorry. Maybe your views on me would never change... Maybe you would be forever seeing me as a bastard player that went out for date with different girls everyday... Maybe you will be seeing me as someone with no future... Especially now that I just went out of the prison...” He sighed dejectedly and looking up to Saint’s eyes desperately. “However, please believe that you’re not a conquest for me? Not in the very least. Maybe at first I was really curious because you’re always immune to my charm... Nevertheless... in fact... at the end of the day, I’ve always chasing for you for literally more than a decade... I sometimes asking myself why should’ve I chase after you when I practically could asked for anyone in this world...” He sighed and stand up so that he could see the younger one eye to eye. “But, you said it yourself, right, earlier? If heart could choose wisely...” He gives Saint a tired smile before he said, “But at the end of the day my heart always seeking for you.”

Saint never expected that he would ended up in crying mess when he heard all of the sweet nothings from the older one. He let out all of the tears that he held after all of these years, and the older one giving a fleeting kisses allover his face as he patiently waiting for Saint to stop crying. When the cries eventually slowing down, they finally kissed as if making up for the years they had spent without each other.

“Who would’ve thought right, the infamous player Zee Pruk Panich would come into a wedding without being shamefully drunk, with a committed faithful partner, nonetheless,” Mew sipped through his glass of champaign as they were enjoying they lunch at the family table that filled with the cousins of Tay Tawan.

Their handsome and proper cousin finally tied a knot with his longtime partner, and it’s been a while since all of the families gathered up in a simple but pretty wedding garden party, since all of them Royals were getting used to the ceremonial royal wedding back in the monarch days.

“Honestly speaking, if he still acted like his old self, I would totally banned him from P’Tay’s wedding so that he wouldn’t be embarrassed by his stupid cousin,” Gulf muttered lowly while his spouse just laughed at him.

“Calm down, my love, but seriously, who would’ve thought that the Zee Pruk would have committed relationship with one single person for the past one year? The Zee that we used to know would totally not settled for that,” Mew chuckled lightly.

“Oh, please don’t reminds me on those dark days, Phi, or else, I would’ve hire a private detective to following him down to see if he’a still playing with another random girls or not,” Gulf eyeing his cousin-in-law suspiciously.

Hearing Gulf’s statement, Tul Pakorn chuckled lightly while he took a seat in front of his best friend. “Contrary to popular beliefs, though, Ai’Gulf, since he currently work under me, I honestly surprised that he letting go all of his ego when he was used to be a Crown Prince. And regarding his relationship, though... given that he had to settle for long distance relationship most of the times, since that he had to work together with me in Chiang Mai, it’s seems like he stay faithful to Saint, at least under my watch.” The current Governor of one of the province in the Northern Thai raised his eyebrows playfully. “Well, just try to believe that he’s trying hard to change for the good, perhaps?”

Gulf just hummed silently while still looking skeptically at his cousin-in-law.

 _“Papa!!!!! Daddy!!!!!”_ Suddenly the flower girl of the day, still the cutest Tantawan Jongcheveevat run excitedly at her parents. Her daddy just laughing at her daughter while bring her up to his arms. “What’s wrong, baby girl?” Mew kissed his daughter’s cheeks lovingly.

“I will be having a little brother soooooon!!!!” She clapped her hands excitedly.

 _“What?!????”_ Gulf asked confusedly, sharing the same shocked looks with his spouse. “What do you mean, Tantawan?”

“Uncle Zee told me earlier!!!! He said that he and Khun Phi will be adopting a cute baby brother soon!!!” She laughed cutely and clapped her hands again.

_“WHAT?!?!?!????”_

_“Please—_ please, listen to me, Phi,” Saint run to their table with panic face and desperate voice, “Please, P’Zee just told Tantawan nonsense. Even for me, this is the first time I’ve heard about his crazy ideas.”

“What can I do?” Gulf’s cousin-in-law pouted at his boyfriend, giving him puppy eyes and all. “You always rejected me when I asked you to marry me...”

“P’Zee...” Saint sighed tiredly at him.

“I think it’s totally okay to have all of the orders mixed up with each other, we could adopted a child first before getting married.” He said it as if it was the brightest idea that he could pulled off.

“Phi... _please_...” Saint said pleadingly to his boyfriend.

Mew just slowly raised his eyebrows, clearly not expected the turned out of events, “Do you still not believe that Zee ain’t changing, yet, my love?”

Gulf’s mouth still went agape seeing his cousin-in-law odd and clingy behavior with the etiquette teacher, “.......Okay I’m starting to believe it right now, phi....”

Tul of course just had to give them his opinion even though no one asked him about it, “Wow, the Zee that we’ve known before would never talk about being in committed relationship, let alone marriage and having kids.....”

_“So???? When will I get to meet my baby cousin????”_ Tantawan asked with hopeful voice while still clapping her hands together in the cutest white ruffled embroidered gown and flower crown made out of baby’s breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I always have soft spot for protective mode of Type Thiwat in P'Mame's novels. And realizing that there is no chance (at least for now) to see Gulf potraying the protective friend to Techno in either TharnType SS2 nor A Chance To Love, I just gave up and ended up imagining him as the protective friend here instead, lmaooooo. 🤣🤣🤣🤣
> 
> So, are you guys loving Tantawan's appearance, really, though this bundle of joy 🌻🌻🌻🌻 I really like writing her making a mess of the entire Jongcheveevat household, lmaooo. 😂😂 For me personally, this is hands down, the cutest fic that I've ever written, so, I hope that you would be loving it as much as I do! ❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Xx


End file.
